Cycles
Cycles is the ninth level of both Geometry Dash versions and the third level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description Cycles introduces a new form known as the gravity ball, and has the longest sequences of its kind, along with its red portal. The level starts with a cube section which switches between regular gravity and antigravity many times. It starts easy, but gets more difficult as it has some triple-spikes, as well as many trick jump pads and rings which the player must not hit. After going through a bit of this, the player will encounter a series of yellow jump pads; the second one will get the player to the above platform, dodging two trick jump rings. After a few more jumps, the player descends down a stair and enters the ball portal. In ball form, the user must tap to switch gravity. The level has large arrow indicators for the first two taps, but then leaves the player on their own. After a short ball segment, the user enters a very tricky ship segment which tends to frustrate players as it is unlike anything they have ever done before. It consists of a series of gravity portals which continuously switch the player between gravity and antigravity, but also makes the user go up and down. It takes a very long time to get used to, and is usually considered the hardest part of the Lite version. The trick is to use a series of long taps each time the player comes close to a gravity portal (indicated by a high note in the music); rapid tapping is an extremely bad idea. After this ship section, you go to a cube sequence for 2 seconds which you do basically nothing as you watch the cube drop off the square platform entered by the ship earlier, the cube then lands on the ground, travels on the ground for 1 more second then you go through a ball portal and the level goes into mirror and enters another gravity ball section which is considerably more difficult than the first one. This switches in and out of mirror mode a few times and ends within it. It is the first, and currently the only, official level to do this. Throughout the section, the player must be careful with jump pads and rings, particularly which to hit and which to miss, with the level ending with a tunnel with thorns. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 42%, just after the beginning of the first ball portal. If you flip gravity three times and stay at the ceiling instead of flipping a fourth time, you will go into a tunnel that leads you to the secret coin. However, you must time your next gravity flip, as the bottom part of the tunnel has spikes on it. *The second secret coin is located at 63%. In the middle of the gravity flipping rocket part, after the pillars, the secret coin is on the top, before the path gets narrow. You will have to time your moment very well to fly back to the regular path. *The third secret coin is located at 87%. On the second gravity ball part, when the background is blue, there is a yellow pad on the top before a four-spike set. Flip gravity quickly and then flip again at the 2nd block, then flip gravity again when there are no spikes on the top, repeat that until you reach the end of the secret path and have collected the secret coin. Walkthrough Trivia *Cycles was added to the Lite version as the Update 2.0 level. *Cycles was rated Insane before Update 1.9. *This is the first level to be introduced into the lite version that has a ball sequence. *This is one of the three levels to have a coin in a ball segment, the others being Electroman Adventures and Hexagon Force. *Cycles is one of the two levels to reward the player icons for completing the level both in practice and normal mode. The other is xStep. *Cycles is the only level to end in ball form, and is the only level intended to end in mirror mode. **However, a glitch can be exploited in Electroman Adventures which skips the last blue reverse portal, allowing it too to be completed in mirror mode. *Cycles takes 1:23 to complete, making it the second shortest level to complete along with Can't Let Go and Viking Arena (beaten only by Electrodynamix). *Cycles is the only 'Harder' rated level with a soundtrack not composed by Waterflame. The composer of this level is DVJI. *This is one of the four levels where secret coins cannot be found in the cube sequences. The other three are Hexagon Force, Blast Processing, and Geometrical Dominator. *This is the only level using blocks to guide the player, using arrows in the first ball segment. *This level, Theory of Everything, Electroman Adventures, Theory of Everything 2, Geometrical Dominator, Viking Arena and Airborne Robots are the only levels that continue playing music after the "Level Complete" text at the end of them. **However, Geometrical Dominator and Viking Arena's music stops sooner than the rest. *When in anti-gravity in the first few percent of the stage, at the part with the two yellow jump rings, if you jump towards them too early and time the subsequent jumps on the rings properly, you could miss the normal gravity portal and fall to the ceiling. See here for demonstration. *Cycles has the second shortest form sequence; the second cube sequence is only 3 seconds, and it does not require the player to do anything. **This makes it the only segment in the game where it can be completed by doing nothing. *Cycles is the only level to have two secret coins in ball mode. *Cycles and xStep are the only two levels that contain a secret coin which is not on a separate path to the rest of the level (in this case, it is the second coin). *Cycles and Geometrical Dominator are the only levels to end in a form other than the Cube and Ship. They end with the Ball and Robot, respectively. *Cycles has the largest percentage of trick jump rings, as more than half the jump rings are traps. *Cycles is the 1st level with blocks you can go through on the main path. **However, they are seen in several Secret Coin paths in the 1st eight levels. *The soundtrack was believed to be cut. However, if you look closely 0:01 matches the start of the geometry dash version of cycles while 0:14, sound slightly different to the start of the geometry dash version of Cycles. What happened is that the very start of the full soundtrack got combined with the end of the second time around that part. *This level and Jumper use faded blocks from a future update for secret coin routes. This is due to secret coins not being available when these two levels were first playable. Errors * At the second antigravity section, with the two yellow jump rings, it is possible to jump early before the spike after the second yellow antigravity portal, hit the two jump rings, and miss the blue gravity portal, which will cause you to fall to the ceiling and crash, as shown right here. Compared to other glitches, this is very easily done and sometimes happens on accident. Gallery CyclesMenu.png|Cycles on the main menu CyclesMenuOld.jpg|Cycles before Update 1.9 CYC-C1.png|First secret coin (Ball) CYC-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) CYC-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ball) Cube15.png|Icon unlocked after completing in practice mode Cube16.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode Category:Levels